Soft Pillow, Warm Pillow!
by iggycakes
Summary: Mike/Chuck. It turns out Chuck can't sleep without a pillow and he can't find it. Mike walks in and well, what are best friends for, right?


**Author's Notes:**

Nothing like a new fandom to get me back in the fic-writing scene. Motorcity has been owning my soul lately and by lately I mean, like, since three days ago. I just wrote this really fast after watching the LARPing episode and like ten thousand headcanons last night. I don't really know what to do about characterization yet so- sorry if Chuck's awkward and if Mike's smiling all the time. I'LL FIGURE THIS OUT EVENTUALLY!

'kay peace!

* * *

**-0-**

**Soft Pillow, Warm Pillow!**

**-0-**

"Hey, you're getting better at this!"

Chuck rolled into the track's start line, exhaling loudly and running his hand over his head in attempt to calm his heart rate. His sweaty hands were still gripped tightly around the steering wheel, but as soon as Mikey spoke, he felt lighter and his grip loosened. "Really?"

The brunet looked away smiling with a slightly shrug. "Alright, not really," He glanced at his pal, who gave a dejected sigh, then added. "But you're making some progress."

Chuck pressed his lips together looking ahead of him, past the windshield, down the track that twisted left and right in the distance. Though Mike's been giving him lessons for the past, what, month now, his improvements were, so far, too little.

"On the bright side, you can drive. It's just…"

"Not anywhere near as fast as I should."

"Don't sweat it, Chuckles. You'll get there."

The blond turned back towards his bro who shot him an encouraging smile. He smiled back as brightly as he could. Well, it wasn't bad having Mikey all to himself for a few hours every once in a while. He just wished he showed his teacher a little promise.

Before the conversation could go anywhere else, a call window flashed in front of Mike with Julie's little square avatar hopping. _"It's supposed to be movie night. Where are you guys?"_

Mike replied simply, making a head gesture at his friend. "We'll be back soon."

Chuck nodded back quietly, jumping out of his car. Mike closed the call with Julie and the two made their way back to Mutt.

-0-

Back at the Burners' Garage, Texas was yapping on about probably something crazy (and Texas-like) while Dutch rolled his eyes, but still bounced words back at him. Chuck and Mike walked in casually, and just as Mike was about to throw a greeting out— Julie popped out behind them, walking through the two towards the bickering duo on the couch.

"Where do you two keep disappearing off to anyway?" Julie asked with slight suspicion, though mostly playfully, setting down two big bowls of popcorn on the old table.

Chuck made a whimpering noise like a long 'ehn….' while rubbing his left shoulder and making his way to the armchair by the couch. Clearly not getting an answer from the blond, Julie turned towards Mike for one, but the brunet merely grinned and took a seat on the couch as well.

"So what are we watching today?" Dutch asked the whole gang, trying to escape Texas' chattering.

"Guys, Texas knows the perfect movie. It's got plenty of explosions and awesome fights—!"

"Texas, you already chose last week's movie!"

"So? Everyone knows I choose the _best _movies anyway."

"Wasn't it Chuck's turn?" Julie chirped in.

Chuck shook his head. "Nah, I chose the week before Texas. It's Mikey today."

Each burner turned towards Mike, who'd been leaning quietly off the side of the couch, watching the gang banter. His eyes widened slightly, as if he hadn't quite processed that the conversation had turned to him. "Who, me? Look, I don't really mind what movie we watch so…"

"Oh no, not this again!" Chuck exclaimed, shaking his head.

"What?" Mike cocked his sideways, confusedly.

"You're going to tell _us_ to choose whatever we want again, aren't ya?" Dutch grimaced, crossing his arms. "And the last time you did _that, _we ended up not watching anything at all."

"Texas thinks we should watch Kung Fu Panda again,"

Julie groaned and hit her forehead. "Hell no, we're not watching that movie again."

"Come on, Mikey." Chuck pulled his legs up on the armchair and hugged them. He leaned forward to grab some popcorn. "You must have at least one favourite movie." He said, stuffing his mouth with a handful.

Mike thought about it. "Well…"

And Mike ended up choosing 'The Fast and the Furious' and absolutely nobody was surprised.

-0-

But then, that night, when the movie had ended and everyone was preparing for bed…

Mike had just gone to the kitchen for a glass of milk when he'd heard Chuck's panicked voice echo down the hallway. Curious, he went over to check on his best friend who was, for some reason, wrecking his whole room in search of something. "What's wrong, Chuckles?"

The blond shuddered and straightened up like a bolt. "Mike!" He practically shouted, turning around, relieved that it was only his best friend.

Mike walked in, setting his glass on the desk by the door. "Looking for something?"

"Uh…" Chuck paused for a while. "Yeah," He finally said, reluctantly.

"You don't look so hot. Is it important? Do you need help?" Mike approached his bro, even checking his forehead's temperature out of worry.

Chuck pushed his hand away and gave a nervous laugh. He cleared his throat. "Well, you see…"

Mike crossed his arms, standing in front of him patiently. "Yeah?"

"Ok, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"How many of your secrets do you think I'm keeping for you, Chuck?"

"Right," Chuck laughed again. "Ok, then." He scratched the back of his head. "Also, don't laugh."

Mike didn't bother to reply at that once. He simply rolled his eyes and waited for Chuck to speak again. The blond whispered. "Truth is I can't sleep without a pillow and…"

"You can't what?"

"I can't sleep without hugging a pillow, alright!" Chuck shrieked. "I know it's silly, but I used to always sleep with my mom and so having a bed to myself well I just…"

"I see,"

"You do?"

"Yeah so, basically, you don't like sleeping alone." Mike summed up.

"Something… like that…" Chuck coughed. "I've been trying to find my pillow for the past half hour and it's not anywhere. "I was thinking of going to ask Jacob if he'd seen it but it's late and…" He sighed. "Never mind. I'll be fine, Mike. You should go to bed."

Mike smiled, draping his arm over Chuck's shoulders. "No way man, if you don't want to sleep alone, then I'll sleep with you. We can ask Jacob about your pillow in the morning. How's that sound?"

Chuck glanced at his bro wide-eyed under his long bangs. "Say, what?"

"I'll be your pillow tonight. I'm probably not as soft, but it should be fine, right?" Mike said as casually as if he were talking about paying for someone's meal because they'd forgotten their wallet at home. Chuck still didn't know what to say as the brunet walked over to close the room door and pull his clothes off down to his t-shirt and boxers.

Chuck eventually processed the information and smiled a little. He slipped into his snuggie quietly before realizing that Mike had been staring at him. "What?!"

"Snuggie?"

"They're comfortable, alright!"

"Right," Mike got into bed first, making himself comfortable while Chuck watched him, still feeling a little bewildered. "What are you waiting for? It's late enough already."

"Yeah, sure." Chuck snuggled in next to his friend, hoping severely that his cheeks weren't red and that even if they were, that it'd be too dark to notice.

Unfortunately, not a single detail ever escaped Mike in the first place, so hiding was futile. But still, it didn't mean he'd still spare his best friend from some embarrassment. Mike turn over so his back was facing Chuck.

"Mikey…" Chuck whispered.

"It's less embarrassing for you this way, at least."

Chuck nodded even though Mike couldn't see him. He crept in slowly, getting closer to the brunet and then slowly wrapping his arms around Mike's wide torso. Mike knew plenty well how strong Chuck's arms actually were, but it didn't change how much he loved the feel of them on him anyway. A coward Chuck may be, but he was as fit as him and Texas. And Mike loved reminding himself of that whenever the blond's arms wrapped around him in sheer fear or… well, whatever it was he threw his best friend into in the first place.

"'night Mikey," Chuck whispered.

"Good night, Chuckles,"

-0-

"You whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

What woke everyone up in the morning was the sound of Chuck's high-pitched screaming. Mike woke up briskly, turning around and seeing that Chuck wasn't there before running off to wherever the screaming came from. And there Jacob was trying to explain himself to Chuck about something.

"What's going on? Isn't it too early for this?" Mike asked.

Chuck whined. "You won't believe it!"

Jacob frowned. "Chuck's just making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Nothing? Nothing!?" Chuck repeated, his voice cracking the way it did when Mike would drive up a tough ramp. "You threw out my pillow!"

"It was old, ragged and dirty! I did you favour. Just get yourself a new one, why don't cha?"

Chuck straightened up at that and turned towards Mike. The brunet smiled at him and he bit his lip. Alright then, well… maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

-0-


End file.
